Season 4
New Season : Metroprovincia contraatacă Un complot de mari dimensiuni a fost desconspirat. Foarte mulți activiști s-au dovedit a fi metroprovinciali prefăcuți, mai exact bugetari ai guvernului socialist. Vânătoarea de filfizoni ia o amploare nebănuită. What's next ? Aflâm cu tristețe din rapoartele biroului de investigații ca de fapt nu numai Gabriel dar și alti useri întâmpină situații de viață departe de a fi nostime. Astfel, realitatea din teren ne subminează efortul de a face un pic de haz, așa, de kiki, la scara blocului. Suntem forțați așadar sa aducem aminte crezul cronicarului : În occident, drepturile omului sunt mai presus decât drepturile clanului. Printre ele se numără, chiar dacă nu este listat explicit în Carta Drepturilor Omului, dreptul la a ști cine te înjură de mamă sub protecția anonimatului și a găștii. Life’s a bitch and then you die Aflăm cu stupoare ca Rahagno Pamperistu, bossul schilozilor de peșteră, cel lovit de cărămida divină în moalele capului, are un băiat autist. Astfel el primește o sumă lunară adunată din impozitele noastre. Aceasta se întâmplă contrar poveștilor lui în care toate i s-au aranjat frumos în viată, una după alta, la locurile lor. Dacă eram în România el ar fi fost dat afară din orice discotecă. Cărămida divină Pamperistu' se declară anti-rasist 101%. Popescu-Bugetaru discută despre apartamentul lui din București (lângă Ploiești), clădit pe vremea când apartamentele erau făcute pentru veșnicie, precum piramidele. Ana - credula din Craiova a ajuns suficient de importantă încât să primească jap, jap, un nisetru ud peste fălci. S-a profilat noua Triadă a peșterii. James Curcă care s-a creștinat a fost înlocuit cu Rahagno, Ronin care trage chiulul este suplinit de Curulea Nanău. Neschimbat, Rufus Popescu-Bugetaru. Silly și Billy îl pregătesc pe Curulea Nanău pentru interviu, muncă și viață. Bărbatul obsolete E pune punctul pe i. În anii '60-'70, pentru prima data în istorie, bărbatul a devenit obsolet. Nu-i nimic, Popescu Pooper, geniul bugetar de la McGill studiază cu succes antidotul : pornocrația. Porno-weekend, porno-crăciun, porno-revelion, porno-săptamană, porno-paște, porn - dimineața, porn la prânz, porn seara. Bărbatul poate fi restaurat cu succes, după cum arată rufusismul pus în practică. Credula din Craiova își propune să facă ceva important pentru clanul Lemmy Stroe. Insă clanul hălăduiește pe tărâmul România GA (great again) în care femeile nu sunt importante, destinația lor fiind să fie frumoase și să facă copii de om. Din dulapuri se aude un ușor clănțănit de skeleți. Agno-ca-Zăpada este trumpian frustrat de slaba kovfefe a rubricilor mondene. Pentru prima dată Agno este emoționat Autodoctul nostru drag tocmai a descoperit poliția politică a capitalismului : HR-ul (sau human resources - resursele umane) Creată la mijlocul secolului trecut, această instituție a avut ca scop îngenunchierea sindicatelor. Astăzi HR-ul combate apucături naționaliste și altele de gen la locul de muncă, pe simplu motiv că reduc productivitatea. Să-i urăm cu toții așadar, Agno, oricum te-ar chema in "real", Welcome to America ! Geografia nu iartă - revelion ploieștean Curulea Nanău s-a mutat la Ploiești în blocul 21, lânga Billy Bădiceanu de la 19. Mutarea lui Curulea la Ploiești schimbă radical narațiunea. Mirosul de petrol este dăunător sănătății. Adus la scara blocului, tribunalul suprem adicătelea, Rahagno iși subliniază propria-i importanță și punctează încă o dată cât de bolnavă este societatea comparat cu GTA 5, unde blocuri nu se găsesc decât în downtown. Schilozi cu circuit închis Curulea Nanău împărtășește experiențe sexuale de familie. James Curcă aduce aminte cum Lemmy Stroe dă cu împrumut bani gratis. Popescu Pooper este mult mai bugetar decât părea la prima vedere. Gabi se interesează despre asuprirea de către stat a cetățeanului canadian. În peșteră, după cum se vede, nu este vorba numai de banii avocaților, dar și de banii bancherilor, banii SAQ-ului, banii HR-ului, banii guvernului. Agno cesequistu încearcă să impună altă ierarhie a valorii decât valorile oficiale ale circuitului închis. Așadar pamperistul proaspăt lovit de cărămida divină în moalele capului propune 1) sănătate 2) copii/familie 3) școală 4) altele James Curcă îl invită pe Romeo Cârnat să-și petreacă restul vieții alaturi de schilozi, așa cum în ultimii 17 ani au mâncat împreună din același porc. Bomba episodului : Rahagno a început să semneze GR. Oh dear me, grea e cărămida ta Doamne ! Pornocrăciunul lui Popescu-Bugetaru continuă După ce marele boss de sifonari, Aurel-țapul logodit de la guvern- a furat mortul de pe masă întru gloria eternelă a peșterii, este rândul lui Rufus de la McGill să sifoneze Crăciunul. Și de această dată James Curcă încearcă să aducă lucrurile înapoi în normalitate. Sile Foca îi urează buget îbmelșugat lui Rufus Popescu. O noua teoreticiană, Ella69, ne lămurește și pe noi, mințile mai încete: Nu inteligent vrea Rufus să fie, ci important. O teorie care merită atenție. Pare-se, Banii Avocaților sunt radioactivi și emană această importanță în jurul lor. Curulea Sorin Nanău s-a îmbatat iară și duce lipsă de bărbați adevărați, cum s-ar putea vedea în GTA 5. Rufus, bugetarul de la McGill face referire la fotografiile rămase de pe vremea lui Aurel Pazvante, țapul logodit de la Guvern, cunoscut și sub numele de Iorga. Rufus, aka Cristian Popescu vrea, alături de James Curcă și de mulți alți fotografi de marcă ai Diasporei-nu-i-așa, să fie îngropat cu aceste poze pe piept. Go for it ! Rahagno își reclamă lipsa de inițiativă - el nu ar fi decât un biet repondeur la stimuli forumistici. Lampantu lovește cu Oscar Benton : Bui Bui Bui ! Cinde din Seattle se hlizește la bugetar. Nasti, băgător de safetycar și sifonar de vază sub bossul Aurel salută la rându-i pornocrăciunul. Lemuru trage bolovanul la peșteră Cărămida divină nu a ratat nici moalele capului lui Lemy Stroe. Acesta închide peștera și Popescu-Bugetaru cu elevii sunt siliți să întrerupă lectura de porno-creștinism, exact în cea mai bună perioadă a anului. Urangutanul portocaliu nu este relevant oh dear me ! cine semnează o asemenea propoziție ? Agno-ca-Zăpada ! Billy Bădiceanu se înscrie în clubul MCF (mâncare, c..re, f..re) al schilozilor de elită. Mărioara - vocea Bucureștiului protestează : apucăturile lui Billy Bee aduc mai degrabă a preocupările unei fete bune de măritiș. Claudio el Dorel este indignat de Experimentul Canadian, care strică ornamentele de Crăciun ale metropolei. Billy Bădiceanu pleacă definitiv - VIII Filfizon dovedit, Bădiceanu este pus la zid. Pământul nu are cum să fie plat decât în mintea filfizonilor de la oraș. De bucurie, Ștefănescu Giacăneagră face umor cu căcare și cu mâncare. Jos filfizonii ! Agno Cappătrat reduce cercetările geografice și cosmologice la o mie de ani vechime. Eratostene din capitală este șters cu buretele din istoria geografiei. Rufus Popescu-Pooper evită prin joc de glezne discuția despre efectele catastrofice ale politicii metro-proviniciale a lui Trump, anume arestarea canadienilor în China. Un subiect important îl salvează : îngrășarea animalelor de companie la oraș. Între timp, după o săptămână de presupusuri, enigma tabloului explodat a fost abandonată fără a fi rezolvată. Tabloul "explodat" care a stârnit mirarea unanima a metroprovincialilor este un obiect eminamente urban și, asemenea mobilei IKEA, poate fi lesne ambalat pe bucăți în caz de demenajare. Demenajarea este un eveniment foarte frecvent în metropolă : 225.000 de case pe an, în Montreal. Curulea Nanău, electronistul provinciei mumă, este chemat de urgență să explice cum vine cu semafoarele stricate din marile orașe. Category:Seasons